East End stories - Luke's Revenge
by jas.kerry
Summary: Sharon is panicked when her son Denny failed to leave school with her, Phil promises he will find him, who could have kidnapped Denny and why?
1. Chapter 1

_EastEnders: Luke's revenge_

Chapter 1

Sharon Mitchell drove in a blind panic from her son's school that Monday afternoon. She couldn't believe what was happening- her son Denny failed to be at school for her to pick him up. _Where could he be?_ Sharon wondered frantically.

She had asked the teachers at school if they had seen him, but they were useless. They told her that all they saw was a car that parked against the car park and the chauffeur got out to let an unsuspecting Denny in the car.

Sharon was furious with the teachers for letting him go anywhere without her, and they apologised, telling her they thought it was a relative of Denny.

Sharon said the apology was too little too late, and with the teachers promising to keep an eye out for Denny, Sharon stormed out and drove home.

She hurriedly parked the car in her and Phil's parking space before gunning the engine, taking the keys out of the dashboard before opening the door and slamming it shut behind her.

She then rushed into her home through the back door, and when she saw Phil wasn't in the kitchen she yelled out for him. "Phil!" she yelled. "Phil!"

She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs a minute later. She wouldn't survive if anything had happened to her husband too.

"Sharon? Sharon, what is it? You look terrible," Phil told her as they met in the kitchen. Sharon finally let her tears escape and sobbed as she flung her arms around Phil who hugged her back.

"Sharon, what's wrong?" he asked again. With a sniffle, Sharon told him what had happened. Afterwards, Sharon saw fear in his eyes as he realised what was going on. Fear, then anger. "You're saying someone kidnapped our son," Phil said in a dangerously low voice. Sharon bit her lip. "I'm sorry I let you down, Phil. I know I should've been there for him," she said. Phil brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked deep into her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Sharon," he said, and Sharon could see how angry he was. "I'm going to find out who could have taken him. Stay here, keep a look out for him and keep the doors and windows locked okay? I'll tell you what I find out and I'll be back soon before dinner," Phil told her soothingly before grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Where are you going?" Sharon asked as she sat down, trying to get her breath back. "To see an old friend," Phil told her before giving her one last look and leaving the house through the back door.

Phil found his old 'friend' about to go through an alleyway. Before the man made it through, Phil appeared in front of him, blocking the exit and grabbed him roughly by the collar before shoving him against the wall.

"Philip," Aiden greeted him in that calm manner he always used. Sometimes it drove Phil mad. "Where is he?" Phil demanded. "Where's my son?" he asked angrily. Aiden smiled. "I'm afraid I don't understand what your problem is Philip," he said calmly.

"I also am not familiar with your son, and you know I'd never hurt him as that would hurt Sharon and I don't want to harm her after all the kind things she has done for our group," he told him. "Ex group," Phil corrected him. "Look, you and me go way back Aiden. You might know things about my family as I might have told you things when we were inside. So just tell me, where is my son?" he repeated angrily. Aiden smiled. "I think you better watch your tone there, Phillip, or you may find we may not be so friendly with each other anymore, and I'd be even less than willing to share any information I know with you," Aiden said in that quiet, threatening voice of his.

Phil sighed, giving in. "All right, Mcguire, all right," he said as he let Aiden go. "Just tell me, where is my son?" he repeated. Aiden smiled calmly. "I didn't hear the magic word," he said. The two men locked eyes for a moment. "Please," Phil managed to say through gritted teeth. Aiden smiled triumphantly. "There, that's better," he said, giving Phil a pat on the shoulder.

Aiden leaned in towards Phil confidentially. "This may surprise you, Phillip, but the whole honest truth is that I don't have a clue where your son is, nor do I even know he's missing," Aiden told him. When Phil glared at him in reply, Aiden simply used his cane to tilt his hat forward. "Boy Scouts honour," he said with a smile.

Phil looked at him one more time before nodding. "Ok McGuire," he replied, "I believe you. But if I ever find out you are lying, then I will kill you," he told him, before also grinning. "Boy Scouts honour," he mimicked a cross looking Aiden before leaving him in the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke's Revenge

Chapter 2

Phil hadn't walked far down the street before market stall owner Martin Fowler bumped into him as he wasn't looking where he was going. Phil rolled his eyes when he saw Martin was arguing in the streets with Stacey again.

"Oi! Watch it!" Phil snapped at Martin impatiently. Martin grimaced. "Sorry mate," he said as he smoothed down his jacket. "Problems with the missus?" Phil asked as he looked at an angry Stacey. "Yeah. Ex missus," Martin corrected him, before apologising and going back to speak some tough words with his wife.

Phil shook his head before making his way home. On the way he tried to figure out what to tell Sharon, as he was also beginning to worry about Denny now too.

Phil felt bad for letting her down as he didn't know who else to ask. Then, just as he passed the Arches, the door opened and before Phil knew what was happening, a pair of hands reached out from the darkened garage and grabbed Phil by the shoulders, roughly shoving him inside the dimly lit garage. The next few minutes were pitch black for Phil. He was shoved roughly into a chair before a cloth was placed and tied around his eyes, and he was strapped to a chair by another unseen person, just like what happened to Mick. Phil gulped.

"Phillip," a voice said, and Phil knew it was Aiden. "Playing games with me Aiden?" Phil asked. "That's not very fair is it?" There was a pause. "No Phillip. I'm not the one playing games. You are," Aiden told him. Phil scoffed. "I think all the stress is getting to you Aiden. I mean, come on. I'm strapped to a chair here and I know you did that to Mick. So why are you doing this to me?" He demanded.

"I'm afraid you brought this on by yourself, Phillip," Aiden answered calmly. "You threatened to kill me earlier. You accused me of kidnapping your son," he said. Phil sighed. "Don't get personal, Aiden," he said. "It is personal, Phillip. We're brothers. You're the only one in this whole place I trust, and you treat me like dirt," Aiden said. Phil jumped as he heard Aiden stab the table next to him with something.

"You know what could have happened to Mick when he was in that chair. Now you what is about to happen to you," Aiden said as he used the crowbar to hold Phil's chin up. "All right, all right, I'm sorry, Aiden," Phil said, beginning to panic. "Oh, you will be," Aiden said as Phil felt the cold metal pressed against his throat.

Just as Phil thought he was a goner, another voice spoke up from somewhere else in the garage. "What's this fellas?" A cool, familiar voice asked. "Am I missing a party?" a figure of a tall man came out of the shadows, and without needing to see, Phil knew who it was. "Luke?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Aiden demanded. "I thought you were-," he began. Luke laughed. "Dead? Hardly. I escaped from what you did to me old man. This is perfect by the way, because now I can get my revenge on the both of you," he said, and Aiden looked on in shock as Luke reached behind him and a little boy was scared standing there. "Daddy," Denny said in terror. Phil struggled against the straps. "Denny," he called frantically. "Easy there boys. Do as I say, or you'll never see Denny again," Luke said threateningly.


	3. Chapter 3

East End Stories: Luke's Revenge

Chapter 3

Denny continued to struggle against Luke's grasp. "Let him go or I'll wipe the floor with you," Phil told Luke angrily.

Luke chuckled. "What are you going to do? Tell my dad I've been a bad boy?" he taunted them.

By now Aiden had removed the blind covering Phil's eyes so he could see his son and confront Luke. He was still strapped to the chair though, as Aiden wasn't finished with him yet.

"No, that would be difficult to do, since he's dying," Aiden told Luke, who reacted by stopping for a moment in surprise. "Wait, what?" he asked, totally caught off guard. Phil and Aiden looked at each other with a grin. "You mean you really don't know?" he asked. Luke kept his grip on Denny as Denny continued to struggle against him.

Luke glared at Phil. "Know what? My dad and family are still in the office, and I am going to see him with Denny here after I finish off the lot of you," he said as he pointed it at Phil and at Aiden and his men.

"As far as you know," Phil shot back as he struggled against the straps. "Why? What would you know, Mitchell?" Luke asked Phil. "Your dad's in hospital," Phil told him. Luke gaped and looked from Phil to Aiden. "It's true, son," Aiden told him solemnly. "Phil visited him in hospital and he told me all about it," Aiden said. Luke looked stunned.

"What's wrong with him?" he demanded. "Cancer," Phil told him. There was a moments silence as Luke struggled to take in the news. "Is he being treated?" he asked quietly but forcefully. "He has a few months," Phil told him. "If I were you I'd go and see him now, while you still got time. Come on, let Denny go and go and see him," Phil coaxed, which unfortunately made Luke snap back to the situation in hand.

"Nice try Phil, but there's no way I'm letting the boy go," he told him as he continued to point the gun at them.

"Say goodbye to Daddy, boy," Luke said to Denny, who yelled "Dad!" once more before Phil shut his eyes and prepared himself to be shot once more.


	4. Chapter 4

East End Stories: Luke's Revenge

Chapter 4

Phil sat still in the chair, completely frozen and unable to move as he was forced to confront his own mortality.

There was silence, which to Phil seemed to last a lifetime. Then Phil could hear Luke pull the trigger of his gun. But then Phil heard another noise, which was a loud thump, followed by Denny shouting out, "Mum!" in relief. Phil opened his eyes and saw his wife standing over Luke who was lying face down on the floor. Denny rushed over to Sharon who put the crowbar she had used to hit Luke on the floor before kneeling down and hugged her son and kissed him on the forehead. "Denny, thank God you're okay," she said in relief. "Did that nasty man hurt you?" she asked as she examined Denny's tear stained face. "No Mum, I'm okay," Denny said before they smiled at each other and embraced once more.

Sharon looked over Denny's shoulder at Phil, who was still in shock. "Sharon. I told you to stay home," he said. "I'm a Mitchell. No one tells me what to do," Sharon replied holding her head high which made Phil managed a weak chuckle. "That's my Sharon," he said, which made Sharon smile too. She then looked at Aiden. "Untie my husband now please Aiden," she said in a pleading but firm tone. "Only after he apologised for threatening me today," Aiden retorted as he once again gestured to his men to surround Phil. Phil sighed. "Okay, McGuire, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of kidnapping Denny. So can you untie me now please?" Phil asked.

With a nod, Aiden got his men to untie Phil, and once he was free Phil stood up and went over to embrace his wife and stepson who hugged him back tearfully. "I hate to spoil this little scene but what do you plan to do with our unconscious friend here?" Aiden asked as he watched them hug. He used his cane to nudge Luke as he lay on the floor. "Oh no. He doesn't seem to breathing," Aiden said as he studied the body. Phil stood back and looked down at Luke. He crouched down and after a minutes' thought he reached his hand out and looked for a pulse.

"Phil?" Sharon asked in concern as she held Denny's hand. She got Denny to look away from Luke so he wouldn't have nightmares. "Mum?" Denny asked with a sniffle. "Something's really bad happening here isn't it?" Denny asked. Sharon ruffled his hair. "It's okay darling," she told him soothingly. "This is nothing I can't handle," she told him. Phil looked up at them in shock. "I think you're wrong Sharon. Things are much worst than that," He told her. "What are you talking about?" Sharon asked with fear in her voice. "He's dead," Phil told them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"No," Sharon said in disbelief and shock. "For real this time?" Aiden asked hopefully. "In answer to everyone's question," Phil said as he stood up and away from the body, "yes."

Sharon continued to gape at the body lying on the floor in front of her. "But I hit him on the head. It wasn't that hard," she protested as her face turned pale.

"Sharon, look. There's the wound in his head. Can you see that?" Phil asked her as she made Denny look away. "Oh my God," Sharon said in fear and dread. "So, what do we do with him now, everyone? Go to the police?" Aiden suggested. "No. We can't. I can't and won't let Sharon go to prison," Phil protested.

Sharon took her phone out of her handbag and dialled a number. "Who are you calling?" Phil demanded. "Not the police?" he asked tensely. "No, I'm calling Billy to see if he can look after Denny tonight," Sharon told him before she lead Denny away from the body and walked him to the entrance of the garage.

Phil watched them go. "So what are you thinking Aiden?" Phil asked his friend. "You're the expert In things like this. What are you going to tell his family? That we topped him off?" Phil wanted to know. Aiden scoffed. "We? Im afraid there is no 'we', Phillip. I was never here," he said as his two men walked threateningly towards Phil. "If you say anything, you will end up like our friend here," Aiden said quietly as Phil just glared at him in response.

"Besides, It was your lovely wife that did the deed. I didn't think she'd had it in her. Maybe she would know what to do with the body," Aiden suggested. "Don't talk about her that way," Phil said tensely. "It's all right, Phil. This is my mess and I'll deal with it," Sharon said as she walked towards them and stood next to Phil. "All right. So what do you propose we do?" Aiden asked her. Sharon looked at each of the men In turn as she thought of an idea. "We'll throw him in the canal," she said finally. "What?" Phil asked. "It's what happened to Den. It bought him a little time to get out of his mess didn't it?" she asked. "I don't know about this, Sharon," Phil said with a worried frown. "I do though," Aiden said.

Phil Ignored him for a moment as he placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Sharon, you're in shock. You've just killed somebody. Let us do the thinking and go home," Phil told her.

Sharon stared back at her husband stubbornly. "No Phil. I'm not in shock. I know I killed to save Denny. He's with Billy now so we can all go to the canal together now and dispose of the body," she told them. "You'd do anything for your boy, wouldn't you?" Aiden asked with a small grin. "To protect him, yes," Sharon agreed. "Okay, let's start the move. Boys," Aiden said to his men. "Cover the body in a bag and put it in the back of the jeep. Drive it to the canal and Sharon, Phil and I will follow in our car," he told them.

"Yes sir," one of the men said as they got to work. Aiden then walked over to Sharon and tilted his hat with his cane politely at her. "Lead the way Ma'am," he said, and Phil and Sharon looked at each other tensely before leading Aiden out of the garage as his men took care of the body.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sharon, Phil, Aiden and his man had arrived at the canal. Phil stood by as a look out while Sharon stayed in the car.

It was a winter evening, so it was dark now by 5pm.

Aiden was busy supervising his men as they carried the body bag to the wall of the canal. "Ready?" Aiden asked them. "Yes boss," one of the men replied as the other nodded. "Right. Tip it over," Aiden said simply with a small smile.

The men nodded and after a count of three, they let go of the body bag and watched it as it fell Into the river. It then floated under the canal and the men moved to watch It float away. With a smile Aiden shook hands with each of his men and gave each of them an envelope full of money. "Now be on your way and I'll call you If I need you. You tell anyone about this and I will kill you. Understand?" he asked. "Yes boss," the men replied in unison as they took their money. "Good. Good night gentlemen. Until next time," Aiden said as he tilted his hat with his cane. He then watched as his men got back into their jeep and started the engine before driving off into the night.

He then made his way back towards Phil and Sharon who was waiting restlessly in the car. When she saw Aiden walking back over to them, she opened the car door and got out. "Well?" she asked anxiously. "The deed is done," Aiden told them with a wink. "No one saw us I trust?" Aiden asked looking at Phil.

Phil grinned. "Not a soul," he told him. Aiden nodded. "Good. Well I think my work here is done," he said as Sharon smiled In relief. "Would you care to give me a lift to my flat now please Phillip?Id be very grateful," Aiden said. Phil nodded.

"Of course," he said. "Thank you. Pleasure doing business with you," Aiden said before the two men shook hands. He then tilted his hat with his cane at Sharon who smiled a small smile. "Ma'am," Aiden said, before all three got into the car and headed towards Aiden's flat.

Sharon stood anxiously by the window later that night as she peeked through a gap in the closed curtains. "Tea?" Phil asked as he entered the room carrying two cups. Billy was still In the living room with Denny, so Phil and Sharon had retreated to the kitchen to talk over what had happened. Sharon shook her head as she continued to look out of the window, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be missing Luke, like Fi for example.

Phil sighed at his wife's response before putting the cups down on the kitchen table. He then went over to Sharon and pulled her into a hug. "Stop worrying, Sharon. Aiden and me will sort out Luke. It's done, Its over," he told her consolingly. Sharon hugged him back and bit her lip as she realised the implications of what she had done. "No Phil," she said. "It's never over," she added before burying her head against his chest. "I killed someone, and now I am accepting it," she told him as he gently rubbed her back.

"Killed who?" A third voice asked from the entrance of the kitchen and startling Phil and Sharon. They looked in panic towards the door and saw Billy standing there with a cup of tea in his hand and looking concerned.


End file.
